Pushing The Senses
by Kilojoules86
Summary: Burt was right. Once Kurt had started, he certainly didn't want to stop. Then, he started to become a little more adventurous... Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine. Oh man, I suck at summaries. Very smut-heavy, very plot-light.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

**This is basically 100% smut, 0% storyline. UNLESS STORYLINE EMERGES. It might do. I don't know. I'm not how AU this is going to get. Honestly, I just wanted to write M rated goodness. Anyway. So, top/Dom!Kurt, bottom/sub!Blaine. This will be a multi-chapter, but don't rely on regular updates. It'll just be when I fancy writing smut, really.**

**This is dedicated to a good friend of mine, who drew me what was basically a prompt for this story. I haven't even filled most of the prompt yet. *sigh* It is coming, I swear. For now, I will leave you nameless, because who knows who could read this. If you want, I'll credit you next chapter :) *loveheart but this site doesn't let you lessthanthree -.-***

* * *

Blaine loved it when Kurt's parents were away. Finn never wanted to hang around when he knew Blaine was coming around, thanks to one awkward night when he accidentally walked in on Blaine with Kurt's dick in his mouth, so he always managed to arrange nights at Puck's or Rachel's house when Burt and Carol were gone. This suited Blaine and Kurt fine, as it left them home alone with plenty of things to get up to. This weekend had been amazing, but as usual, Monday morning comes only too soon.

Blaine was in the process of securing a towel around his waist as he exited Kurt's ensuite bathroom when he saw the older boy and promptly dropped it in surprise.

'Oh my god…' Blaine said, not even bothering to pick up his towel. He just stared at the goddamned sexy sight in front of him. His boyfriend was stretched out naked on his bed, idly stroking his dick. _Fuck._ 'Aren't you… I- School?' He stuttered, barely able to string together a sentence.

Kurt ignored him, and smirked. 'Like what you see?' Blaine could only nod mutely, his mouth gaping so wide his lower jaw was practically around his almost instantly hard cock. He thought he was probably drooling on to his bedroom floor but he didn't even care.

'Get on your knees.' Kurt ordered. Blaine couldn't obey any faster, dropping to all fours on the floor eagerly. Kurt slipped off of the bed and stood over Blaine, holding his dick right in front of Blaine's face. Blaine knew what Kurt wanted, and hastened to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip, playing special attention to the head, just how he knew Kurt liked it. The taller boy moaned deeply and grabbed two handfuls of his boyfriend's damp hair, already starting to curl.

Blaine hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob enthusiastically, encouraged by the breathy moans coming from above. He wrapped a hand around the base of Kurt's cock and stroked it in time with his mouth, until Kurt stopped him.

'Hands.' He instructed. Blaine surrendered his hands to his boyfriend, never moving his mouth off of his cock. Kurt held the smaller boy's hands above his head firmly. 'Relax.' Kurt said quietly, as he began to thrust forcefully into Blaine, the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat on each stroke. After a few minutes, Kurt could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and released Blaine's hands, who pulled off immediately, obedient as ever.

Kurt grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a box under his bed and fastened them around Blaine's wrists, putting the key safely around his neck. He led Blaine over to the door, where there was a clothes hook at exactly the right height to loop the chain of the cuffs over, leaving Blaine forced to stand right on the balls of his feet, arms stretched above his head helplessly.

Blaine had been positioned facing the door, meaning that the first he knew of the riding crop was a light _swish_ and the impact of the crop hitting the back of his thigh a millisecond later. He yelled out in surprise more than pain- Kurt had given it to him worse before- but this time, he didn't know when the strokes were coming. Blaine's dick twitched at the thought. Kurt hit him again, a little harder and a little higher, right where his thigh met his ass. Blaine moaned at the sensation.

'You little whore.' Kurt murmured in his ear, one finger lightly tracing patterns on Blaine's bare back, causing him to shudder with pleasure. 'You like this, don't you?' Blaine just whimpered in response. 'You're so hard for me…' He said softly, lightly biting the tip of Blaine's ear as the smaller man babbled nonsense under his breath. 'What was that?' Kurt asked quietly, right in his ear.

'Unnnng, K-Kurt, please!' He moaned, desperately trying to grind his straining erection against his door. Kurt caught his hips firmly and pulled him back, ceasing the access to the friction Blaine craved so much.

'What do you want?' He prodded gently. 'Tell me and I'll let you have it.' He promised.

'Aaah, Kurt, t-touch me, please, touch me!' Blaine begged, shaking with need.

Kurt gently brushed his fingers across Blaine's shoulder blades. 'Here? Is this what you want?' Blaine whimpered, trying to suppress a sob. Kurt's soft hands smoothed over Blaine's hips. 'What about here?'

'Guuuuh, no, K-Kurt, touch my c-cock, please!' He pleaded. Kurt wrapped one arm tightly around Blaine's waist to stop him from moving, and used the other to stroke Blaine's cock with featherlight touches.

'You're so hot like this.' Kurt muttered under his breath. 'All needy and completely under my control… I could leave you like this, you know. I could go to the movies with Mercedes and Rachel, I could go around to Sam's or Artie's house… And just leave you hung up here, desperate…'

'No, please Kurt, please, f-fuck me, please!' Blaine screamed as Kurt took his dick firmly in his hand and began to pump it roughly. 'Fuck me, oh god, Kurt, please!'

'You know, I _would_…' Kurt said slyly. 'But I don't _seem_ to have any lube around here anywhere. I think _someone's_ been having too much fun and has used it all up.'

'My bag, f-front p-p-pocket, oh _god!_' Blaine stammered, as Kurt lightly twisted his nipple.

'Nope, can't seem to see it.' Kurt laughed evilly. He knew exactly where he could find some lube- hell, he had bottles of it scattered all over his room and at least one in every bag he owned (you could never be _too_ prepared after all)- he just took pleasure in driving Blaine wild.

'Then d-do it without!' Blaine begged. 'I don't c-care, just n-need you i-in me, ah _fuck_, right n-now!'

Kurt spluttered, caught off-guard. He quickly attempted to regain composure without giving away that he'd never been so turned on in his life. 'Not even your slutty hole could take me dry, bitch.' He tried to sneer, his heart pounding like he'd just run a marathon.

'L-let me try, Kurt, I n-need you!' He whimpered. 'Please, Master.' He added quietly.

Oh, holy… _Boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs boobs cold showers dead puppies boobs boobs boobs boobs_, Kurt thought hurriedly. Scratch what he'd said before, _now_ he'd never been so turned on in his life. Kurt managed to get back control of his dick before he came from hearing that alone. He shoved his three middle fingers into Blaine's mouth and commanded him to suck them.

'This is the only lube you're getting. You wanted it rough?' Blaine nodded awkwardly, humming around Kurt's fingers. 'Then that's what you're going to get. Don't make a sound.' Kurt quickly pulled his saliva-coated fingers from Blaine's mouth and thrust all three into his ass at once. The younger boy squealed.

'I _thought_ I told you to be silent.' Kurt said under his breath. He reached forward and firmly flicked Blaine's balls. Blaine flinched and bit his lip hard, but managed not to make a sound this time.

'Good boy.' Kurt praised, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in at a fast rhythm. 'I think that's enough stretching for now. You're already pretty loose anyway, because you just can't bear to go a minute without something stuffed up your ass, can you, slut?' He said after a minute or so, pulling back Blaine's head by the hair.

'N-no, I love b-being full!' Blaine stammered. Kurt pulled back his head an inch or so more. 'I l-love being filled by you, K-Kurt! I love when you put a plug in me before school and I can feel it all day, feel _you_ all day! Please, Kurt, p-please, fuck m-me, please!'

'Because you asked so nicely…' Kurt muttered, grinning.

He grabbed Blaine's waist firmly and filled him completely with one thrust, hitting his prostate straight on. The smaller boy screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, unable to help himself.

'I _said_-' Kurt muttered, punctuating every other word with a firm and powerful thrust, each hitting its target perfectly. 'To stay quiet. I'll have to deal with that problem of yours lat-_aaaaaah_!' The last syllable shot up in pitch as a combination of the heat and the tightness and the torturous drag caused by the lack of lube became too much for Kurt. He screamed Blaine's name as he erupted inside his boyfriend, who had his eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying not to come without permission. Kurt gasped, 'You can come, Blaine!', and the younger boy threw back his head in ectasy as his come splattered against the door and begin to drip down onto the wooden floor.

Kurt pulled out slowly and reached over to his box of toys hidden under his bed. He emerged with a large plug, which he lubed up with a little of Blaine's come he wiped from the door with a finger and shoved it forcefully into Blaine's dripping asshole.

'You said you liked being full, Blaine.' He said, snaking his finger still containing a little of Blaine's come into the boy's mouth for him to lick clean. 'Now you're full of _me_. I can just imagine how sore you are right now. Everytime you sit down, you'll feel that plug inside you, stoppering up my come in your pathetic, slutty asshole. And don't worry,' Kurt grinned evilly, removing the handcuff key from around his neck and releasing Blaine. 'It's not _quite_ big enough to hit your prostate and make you come… But it should keep you pretty hard for me all day.' He turned Blaine around to face him, and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. 'Now clean up your mess and get ready for school.'

Kurt didn't even need to look to know that Blaine had dropped to his knees and was cleaning up his come with his tongue. He went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and, when he had emerged, Blaine was wisely dressed in loose pants and a cardigan which would cover his crotch. Kurt strode over and kissed Blaine passionately, his tongue seeking out the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth. They broke apart after a few minutes and Blaine looked at the clock.

'Oh fuck, we are going to be _so_ late.'

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed ;D**

**-K**


End file.
